My Sister, The Witch
by sprite.isn't.lemonade
Summary: Lily and James Potter show up at Petunia and Vernon's wedding...much to Petunia's dismay, her new husband is about to learn something about her family that she had hoped he would never find out...


A/N: Just a little sisters-angst oneshot I thought of after rereading Deathly Hallows...

Disclaimer: I own nothing, JK Rowling does.

* * *

It could not have been a more perfect day for Petunia Evans (now Dursley). The sun sparkled on the lake besides the small white church on the top of the gently sloped, emerald-green hill. To the right, the now-empty chairs were sprawled out, with an elegant white archway in the center. Flowers of all colors lay scattered on the ground, and doves were flying gracefully overhead.

"Congratulations Petunia dear! What a lucky, _lucky_ day for you!"

"Why _thank you_, Mrs. Riley," Petunia gushed as the huge woman embraced her in a bone-crushing hug. "And I _must say_, the gift is _very much_ appreciated!"

Mrs. Riley finally released and nodded, with tears in her eyes. "All the best to you and Vernon, dear."

Petunia sighed with relief as the other woman disappeared into the crowd. Petunia certainly hadn't wanted to invite that gorilla of a woman, but her gift of a new, silver, luxury car made up for the inconvenience.

Somewhere in the crowd was her new husband, Vernon Dursley. The wedding ceremony had ended twenty minutes ago, and the crowd was now gossiping about the newlyweds.

Vernon was off in the bathroom, no doubt; the pastor had barely managed a "You may now kiss the bride" before he started squirming. After a quick, unromantic peck on the lips, Vernon had roared off to the restroom faster than a cat chasing a mouse.

But Petunia was too excited to worry at the moment. Soon, he would be back to her side, and they'd share their first dance as a new couple together.

She chatted easily with the bridesmaids for a while; she was more than eager to join them in talking about babies…she personally hoped she would have her first child within a year. After that, she supposed they would wait another year or so and have a second child…

Vernon finally showed up by her side, looking immensely relieved. His chubby red face and white undershirt were glistening with sweat; Petunia had hardly noticed what a hot day it was.

Sweat didn't matter though. Petunia was too excited to care. Her friends were giving _her_ all of the attention, something she had always longed for…a day where there was not a care for anyone in the world but _her._

"Congratulations Tuney," a small, vibrant voice came from behind Petunia. To anyone else, Petunia would have greeted them just as warmly, but this voice made her skin crawl.

But…she hadn't invited _them!_ What were _they_ doing here?! Of course…maybe it was just _her_…maybe she didn't bring _him _along…

Not wanting to believe her ears, Petunia inched around and saw that this nightmare was indeed real: her sister and brother-in-law were here. At _her_ wedding.

Petunia felt the color drain from her face and she felt quite nauseous. Standing next to the Potters was her mother and father.

"Mum…Dad…thank you for coming," she said weakly, completely ignoring the smiling Potters next to them.

They embraced their daughter in a tight hug.

"We found out Lily didn't get her invitation," Mrs. Evans started; unaware of how tense the situation was at the moment. "So we brought her and James along with us."

"Oh," was all Petunia could say without wanting to vomit all over her beautiful white gown.

As the elder Evans' walked off towards the buffet, Lily and James remained behind. Several seconds of painfully awkward silence went by, before Lily stepped forward to hug her sister. Before she reached her, however, Petunia jumped backwards, as though Lily was carrying a highly infectious disease.

Clueless as to what was going on, Vernon shifted uncomfortably in place.

"And you are…?"

"No one!" Petunia cut in just as James held out his hand to Vernon. "I don't even know these people, oh _goodness_, why are there strangers here…?"

"I'm Lily Potter," she cut through Petunia's blocking and glared at her. "Petunia's sister. And this is my husband, James."

James and Vernon shook hands and smiled evenly at each other. Petunia, on the other hand, looked downright livid. She furiously retreated to Vernon's side, ready to pounce at the first sign of any funny business…

"Heh, you have a sister, do ya now, Petunia?" Vernon chortled as he gazed between the two sisters. "She never told me about you two…"

"I imagine she wouldn't," Lily answered darkly.

"Well, okay, it was nice seeing you…" Petunia tried shoving her husband away from the Potters, but the bulky man wouldn't budge.

"You know, you look like a guy who knows drills," Vernon drawled. James blinked, wondering what he meant by that.

"Uh, yes…drills are those Mug- ouch!" he darted an irritated look at Lily, whom had just elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"He doesn't know much about drills, actually," Lily replied for him. "He's a…a corporate manager."

Vernon's eyes lit up. Any person who held more power than himself usually had this effect on him. "Manager? What company, then eh?"

"Prongs Industries," James invented wildly. "It's based in Ireland…"

"Excellent, excellent," Vernon boomed, as Petunia turned a violent shade of scarlet.

"Vernon, dear, we should really get you some food…" she tried yanking him away, but he was rooted to the spot; consumed with greed and a desire for power. Perhaps this Potter fellow could teach him something about getting to the top…

"Yes, we should be going too, James," Lily said, noting the murderous expression on her sister's face.

"Very well, maybe we'll talk sometime then…" Vernon trailed off as Petunia nearly ripped his limb off.

"Nice folks," Vernon commented when they were sitting down for dinner a couple hours later.

"Who dear?" Petunia asked distractedly as she sipped a glass of champagne.

"The Potters."

Petunia spit out all the liquid from her mouth and whirled around to stare at Vernon incredulously. "You…you can't be serious!"

Vernon stared at her strangely. "Petunia dear, they're perfectly nice and James has a rather good reputation…"

"No he doesn't!" Petunia shrieked. A few people looked up from where they were sitting nearby, but immediately returned to their meals.

"Petunia, what's wrong?" he asked with bits of food hanging from his mouth. "You've been upset ever since the Potters showed up…"

"Of course I have!" she screamed again, causing more people to look up again.

"But Petunia, what's not to like? I mean, you're more uh, beautiful than Lily if that's what you're worried about," he added stupidly.

"It's not about beauty," Petunia hissed so only Vernon could hear. "My sister's a freak! A _freak_, Vernon! A freak!"

"Petunia…" his face was growing red with confusion and his head throbbed horribly.

"Vernon, she's…she's…a…_a witch_," Petunia whispered so quietly she was surprised Vernon heard her at all. Noticing the people staring at her, she faked a small sneeze.

Instead of the startled reaction she was expecting, Vernon laughed. "A witch? Oh Petunia, these childish insults…"

"It's not a childish insult," Petunia spat. "It's the truth Vernon!"

By now, Petunia was so worked up with rage that it appeared to Vernon that his new wife was going mental.

"Petunia, are you _mad?_ I mean…witches_, honestly_…this is ridiculous," he told her sternly with a firm pat on her arm. "No more games…"

"Games?!" Petunia cried, ready to throttle some sense into the man if she had to. She _could not_ allow him to think of the Potters in such a positive light, she just _couldn't…_

Looking angry and very perplexed, Vernon stood up and stomped off to the buffet in search of his only comfort: food.

"Tuney…we bought you something," the horrible voice from behind her spoke.

Spinning around so fast that she nearly knocked over the entire table, Petunia faced her sister. Lily was giving her a small smile and holding out a delicately-wrapped gift.

Petunia stood in shock for a moment; her dull misty eyes meeting Lily's vibrant green ones. She shakily took the gift and turned her back to the Potters.

"Petunia…I'm really sorry okay? I just wanted to share this happy day with you…"

"Happy?" Petunia croaked, her throat felt extremely dry. "_Happy?_"

Knowing that her sister wasn't taking this well, Lily closed her eyes and fought back tears, longing for the sister she used to know.

"Please, Petunia…" she pleaded her softly, wondering if her sister would ever be on good terms with her again.

"GET OUT!" Petunia suddenly screamed, throwing the unopened present twenty feet away. "You _ruined_ my wedding, just like you ruin _everything_! Just get out! Get out!"

Several attendees were sitting at their tables in shock; wondering why the bride was creating such a scene in front of everyone. One man was so stunned by her outburst that he choked on his pork roast.

Sensing trouble, Vernon ran over to his wife and pulled her outside of the tent. Much to Petunia's dismay, the Potters sullenly followed. Instead, Lily had quietly whispered to James that they should be leaving now, and they were merely exiting the tent.

The night was mildly chilly, and the stars shone brightly behind thin blankets of clouds. James unconsciously noted that tonight was a full moon…

Petunia sobbed into Vernon's already sweaty shirt, refusing to look at James and especially not Lily.

"Make them leave…make them leave…" Petunia wailed.

Lily and James knew they had done nothing wrong, but they still felt rude for showing up when Petunia so obviously had avoided inviting them in the first place.

"I'm sorry," Vernon said to the couple over his shoulder. He looked quite flustered, as though he didn't think marriage would be this difficult. "Petunia's just gone a bit mad, you see…"

"Make them leave!" Petunia howled as she sobbed even louder.

"Petunia, dear, you just need some rest…it's been a long day for everyone…"

"We'll leave," Lily told him, tears streaking her face. She felt James' strong hand clasp over her left shoulder. "Thank you for allowing us to stay this long."

"Wait!" Vernon desperately called after them, clearly wanting to further discuss business matters with James. "Petunia doesn't know what she's saying, you see…she called Lily a _witch_ earlier…" he snorted at the thought, showing how little he cared about how miserable his wife was at the moment.

Lily and James paused and looked at each other nervously. Sooner or later, Vernon was going to have to find out, seeing that he _was_ family now…

"Bloody witches…child's fantasies is more like it," Vernon was now laughing heartily; the alcohol he had consumed earlier was finally affecting on him…

"I mean…" he paused and looked up at Lily and James. They were giving each other uncomfortable glances, and there was no sign of denial…

"You…you two…magic isn't real, certainly educated people such as yourselves would know it…" he tried sounding confident, but his own voice betrayed him. The Potters had "guilty" written all over their faces; Vernon had bullied enough people in his lifetime to know that look…

"It's true," Petunia whispered, muffling a sob as she looked up. Her face was coated with smeared make-up and her eyes were narrowed into small, angry slits. "They're freaks…both of them…"

Lily wanted to leave. _Now_. She half considered Apparating, but that would only upset her sister further.

"James let's go," she tugged at his sleeve and they turned to leave. James was terribly embarrassed by now, especially since he was not accustomed to Muggle antics such as this.

"You…I trusted…corporate manager…magic…freaks…" Vernon sputtered, not able to believe what he was hearing. Lily and James continued walking, but slowed a little. "Go on! Get out!"

Finally, it seemed to have dawned on him that his wife was not mad at all. She was telling the truth; he didn't even need to see proof of it. This was why he never heard of or seen Lily in the years they had been dating…Petunia couldn't expect him to understand her sister's freakish lifestyle…

It was their wedding day, and he had accused Petunia…his beloved wife…of being insane. He had _graciously_ allowed the Potters to stay, even when they _lied_ to him and _ruined_ Petunia's day! He should have never welcomed the freaks in the first place! If they weren't good enough for Petunia to invite, then they weren't good enough for him either.

_From now on,_ Vernon promised himself as he hugged Petunia tighter; _I won't welcome any more magic freaks into our lives…we don't need this 'magic' nonsense…_

* * *

A/N: Well, if you guys liked it, I'll probably do more Potter vs. Dursley stories like this in the future. Any comments/ideas/constructive criticism is appreciated :)


End file.
